Friends or More?
by SerialCheater
Summary: Alex Gomez and Justin Henrie are very good friends. But what will happen if Justin realizes that he has feelings for Alex? How will Alex take it? Or will she find out? JALEX Justin/Alex CHAPTER 3 UPDATED. *three-shot* COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I Do NOT own ANYTHING or ANYONE you recognize.

**Rating:** PG (I think).

**Characters:** Alex/Justin, Harper, maybe Max in the following Chapters.

**Summary:** Alex Gomez and Justin Henrie are very good friends. But what will happen if Justin realizes that he has feelings for Alex? How will Alex take it? Or will she find out? JALEX Justin/Alex

**Spoiler(s): **None

**Chapter 1**

After taping another episode for Wizards of Waverly Place Alex, Justin and Harper went to dinner at a nearby restaurant. On their way there, Harper got a phone call from her mom, telling her that she's needed a t home for the family affair which she totally forgot.

"Who was it?" Alex asked.

"Oh it was my mom. I totally forgot about the family affair. So I can't join you guys tonight." Harper shrugged

"It's okay I'm kinda used to being alone with this dork." Alex said pointing to Justin.

"Hey! I can sort of hear it." Justin protested while Alex and Harper just giggled.

"So, I'll see you guys. Bye!" Harper said as she waved at Alex and Justin.

Justin and Alex continued walking to the direction where the restaurant was located.

"I guess it's just you and me, again." Justin said with a little chuckle.

"Don't act like you're disappointed. Because I know you're not!" Alex joked.

Justin and Alex has a very good relationship as friends, that's why they can joke about anything without having to feel awkward or anything like that.

After dinner they went back to the hotel. Justin invited Alex to his room to watch a horror movie.

"So, what "horror" movie are we going to see now?" Alex asked sarcastically as she sat down on the sofa near the TV.

"Oh so you think you're not going to get scared huh? Well then Mizzz G. prepared to be scared like there's no tomorrow!" Justin said smirking as he held the DVD that they were going to see, as Alex just rolled her eyes good naturedly and let out a soft chuckle.

"Whatever you say Justin!" Alex said as she raised her hand in defeat smiling.

In the middle of the movie, Alex was hugging Justin 'cause she got really scared.

"Justin can you please shut it off now, please?" Alex said as she stayed in the same position she was in since the movie started to get real scary.

"I thought you can handle-" Justin was cut off by Alex.

"Shut it off Justin!" Alex pleaded.

"Alright. Alright" Justin said as he stood up and turned the movie off.

"Thank you!" Alex said sounding very much relieved.

Justin had a very wide grin on his face. Alex already knew right away what that grin meant.

"I know! I know, I got scared!" Alex said as she once again held her hands up signaling defeat and Justin just let out a small chuckle.

"Uhm, Justin. Do you mind if I stay here for the night? 'Cause. Uhm. 'Cause. Oh gosh I can't believe I actually gonna admit this. I'm scared to sleep alone tonight!" Alex confessed. Justin just gave her a small smile and nodded as his response, meaning yes.

Before they went to bed, Alex asked Justin to accompany her to her room so that she could get her stuff. After that they went back to his room and they changed into their sleeping clothes. Since the room Justin's staying at only has one big bed, he offered to sleep in the couch so that Alex could sleep on the bed.

"Why? We can fit here you know. I'm not that big. Unless. Do you think I'm big?" Alex said as her eyes widened.

"No, no. It's not that." Justin said smiling

"So, there's no problem then." Alex smiled

"Are you sure?" Justin asked

"Of course, and besides, it's your bed." Alex said as Justin finally agreed since they're friends and there's nothing wrong with it.

"Goodnight Justin." Alex said as she shut off the light on her side.

"Goodnight Alex" Alex responded then he too shut the light beside him off.

The next morning, Justin woke up and saw Alex and him in a tight hug. When he looked down at Alex he felt something weird, but in a good way.

'She's really beautiful.' Justin thought to himself as he smiled. But Justin thought that what he feeling was wrong. He shook off the thought immediately and gently moved Alex's head to her pillow. Then he stood up and took a shower, put on his clothes and went out for a walk. 'Do I have feelings for her?' 'But she's like my little sister' 'But I think I do have feelings for her' these were the thoughts that scrambled inside Justin's head.

**Liked this Chapter? Chapter 2 will come soon :) Comments will be appreciated :) Please and Thank you :)**


	2. DISREGARD CAUSE I'LL CONTINUE THIS STORY

**Unfortunately, I can't continue this story anymore. I forgot that I can't use a real-life people. I apologize for my actions and I promise to be more responsible next time I post.**

**But I promise you guys that I'll still write fanfictions but I'll be using Justin/Alex in my future stories for Wizards of Waverly Place.**

**Again, I'm truly sorry that I wasn't able to follow the guidelines.**

**But, if I get good reviews on the previous chapter, I just might continue it for you guys :) So, if you want me continue this story, leave a comment :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, I've decided to continue this story for those who want me to continue this story :)**

**BTW, Thanks for the reviews/comments for the first chapter. I appreciate it :)**

**So here's the deal. The story will continue as it is. I will just be changing their names :)**

**David- Justin Henrie**

**Selena- Alex Gomez**

**Jennifer- Harper Stone**

**Jake- Max Austin (Max will be in the story starting here :) )**

**Chapter 2**

Alex woke up, but Justin was still out. She didn't really mind 'cause she thought that he went ahead not wanting to wake her up. So Alex took a shower and put on her clothes and went down to meet up with Harper, Max and Justin.

"Hey Harper, hey Max!" Alex greeted as she walked towards their table.

"Hey Alex!" both Max and Harper greeted while Alex gave them a smile as she sat down.

"Have you guys seen Justin?" Alex asked.

"No, we haven't seen him yet. And we thought that you two would meet us here together since both of you were staying at the same floor." Harper said.

"Maybe he just went out for a walk." Alex shrugged as Max and Harper agreed.

Meanwhile, Justin was on his way back to the hotel. As he entered the hotel, he quickly spotted Max, Harper and Alex. He began to panic and he didn't even know why. 'Why am I feeling this way?' He thought to himself. But he quickly shook off that thought and went over to join them.

"Justin! There you are! I've been looking for you. Where have you been?" Alex greeted as he sat down.

"What? Uhm- Me? Psh. You know just there." Justin stammered while the rest of his cast mates just looked at him seemingly confused.

"O-kay." Alex said. "So, how'd you sleep?" Alex asked with a smile.

"You know, fine." Justin said not even looking down on the table.

Alex was confused on the way Justin was acting. 'Everything was fine last night. What's happening to him?' Alex thought.

"Well anyway, I'll catch up with you guys in a few. I'll just get something in Justin's room" Alex said as she stood up and headed or the elevator.

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" Max asked.

"Yeah Justin, you're acting kinda weird. And did Alex just say 'in Justin's room'?" Harper said quoting Alex's statement.

"Uhm, yeah. She stayed in my room. She got too scared with the movie we watched and she couldn't manage to sleep alone." Justin said smiling for a while as he relived the moment in his mind but snapped back to reality.

"Uhm, guys. Can I tell you something?" Justin asked

"Sure" Harper said.

"Anything dude." Followed by Max.

"I-I think. I-" Justin couldn't finish his statement.

"Just spit it out Justin" Max said jokingly while Justin just rolled his eyes.

"Okay. I think I'm falling in love with Alex." Justin finally managed to finish.

Max and Harper weren't really surprised because they have been witnesses on how Justin looks at Alex and how he cares for Alex. Justin didn't even know it at that time. He only realized it when he woke up and saw Alex.

Max and Harper just had big smiles on their faces.

"You seem not surprised." Justin with a brow raised.

"Come on Justin. We both knew it right from the start that you have feelings for Alex." Max said.

"Yeah Justin. You should see how you look at her. It's as if she's a masterpiece." Harper said smiling.

"Am I that obvious?" Justin asked somehow in a worried tone.

"Sort of, but you know, I think Alex hasn't noticed that yet. So you're still safe." Harper said.

"You know how Alex is." Max joked and the three of them just laughed.

"How Alex what?" Alex said as she approached with a brow raised.

"Uhm- uhm. How you always forget things?" Max shrugs as Alex just rolled her eyes and smiled as she sat down again.

Justin's heart was racing when their hands accidentally brushed when Alex sat down. Alex could see that he is somehow nervous or something.

"What's up with you?" Alex smiled as she raised her brow. Justin didn't respond, but instead he just gave Alex a smile.

After a while Justin didn't feel nervous anymore. He got himself together and acted normally. Harper and Max went ahead while Justin and Alex went back to the room. On their way there Alex wrapped her left arm around Justin's right arm. Justin's heart raced faster than usual once more but he managed to stay calm.

"So, what are we gonna do today?" Alex asked excitedly.

"Well, I'm going to use my laptop, and you go do whatever you want. Just behave okay?" Justin said jokingly as Alex punched him lightly on his arm.

"What's that for?" Justin asked. Alex just chuckled.

When they finally reached the room Alex ran inside and grabbed Justin's laptop.

"Look what I have here Justin." Alex said as she held the laptop in her hand.

"Hey! Put that down Alex. I'm going to use that!" Justin said as he walked towards Alex.

"No!" Alex ran around the room still holding the laptop so that Justin couldn't catch her.

"Alex. Come on! I need that!" Justin said as he tried to catch Alex.

"Fine." Alex said as she stopped running and finally putting down the laptop on the table.

But Justin didn't let her off that easy. He carried Alex to the bed.

"Justin! Put me down this instant!" Alex said as she tried to break free from Justin. But she can't overpower Justin because he's too strong.

When they reached the bed he put her down and started to tickle Alex like there's no tomorrow.

"Justin! Stop it! Please! I can't breathe" Alex said laughing.

When Justin finally stopped he suddenly realized that he was on top of Alex. They stared at each other for a few seconds and there was a little bit of awkwardness. So he got off to break the awkwardness.

"That's what you get when you mess with the J-Man!" Justin said as Alex just chuckled.

"Whatever Justin!" She smiled and followed Justin who was heading for the table where Alex placed his laptop.

"I know! Let's just take pictures on your laptop, that way we can both enjoy the laptop." Alex said as she sat down next to Justin.

"No way Alex! I'm not vain like you." Justin joked as Alex rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Come on Justin. Please. "Alex said as she used her puppy dog eyes plus pout look, which btw, Justin can never say no to.

"Oh alright!" Justin said finally giving in as Alex cheered.

They've taken a lot photos in the last five minutes and they seem to be enjoying. They made goofy poses, serious poses and other wacky poses. When Alex was posing for another shot where in she will 'kiss' Justin's cheek, Justin didn't notice that's why when he looked at her their lips suddenly touched. And both of them were shocked.

**So, this is where the official Chapter 2 ends. :) I'll be posting Chapter 3 soon. So keep your eyes peeled :)**

**Hope you liked this Chapter :)**

**Comments will be appreciated. ;) Thanks for reading :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I've been busy :( but anyway, here's the third and final chapter. I decided to make this story into a three-shot story because I'm currently working on my second Wizards of Waverly Place story. :)**

Both Alex and Justin were still shocked with what just happened. Their faces turned red.

"Uh…S-s-sorry.." Alex said shakily as she looked down.

"It's..uhm…uh…accidents happen." Justin said trying to shake off the awkwardness.

"Uh..I'll just go and take a walk.." Alex said as she stood up and went out

Alex didn't know why she felt butterflies in her stomach when their lips touched. Could it be possible that she had feelings for Justin and she just noticed now? Meanwhile, Justin was still in his hotel room. He was in the same position when Alex left a few minutes ago. He picked up his cellphone and called Max.

"Hello?" Max said as he answered his phone.

"Max..it's Justin..could you come over here? I need your help.." Justin said

"Sure..I'll be there in a few.." Max said as he hung up

Alex was still out. She can't go back to Justin's hotel room yet because she was still sort of in shock with what happened. So she decided to call Harper and asked her to meet at the hotel's lobby. After a few minutes, Harper arrived.

"Harper..I need to tell you something…" Alex said quite unsure

"What is it?" Harper asked confused

"I think…I have feelings for Justin.." Alex replied

Instead of responding, Harper just gave Alex a 'look' as if she had some plan or what not.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" a confused Alex asked

"You'll see…" was all Harper said as she grabbed Alex and dragged her as they headed to the elevator

Meanwhile, Max arrived in Justin's hotel room

"What's the problem?" Max asked as he plopped down Justin's couch

"It's Alex…" Justin said as he sat on his bed

"What about her?" Max shrugged

"We sort of...kissed" Justin said

"Really???" Max's eyes widened but he soon grinned at Justin

"How?" he added

"Well…we were playing around with my webcam…then she was making all those kissy poses…then she was trying to pose like she was about to kiss my cheek…but I wasn't aware of that…so, when I turned to face her…it happened…" Justin stated

"I don't see why that's a problem…considering the fact that you like her…" Max said as shrugged

"The kiss isn't the problem…it's just that…after the kiss, she went out right away.." Justin said sounding worried

"Well you never know man.." Max simply said

Then there was a knock on the door.

"That could be her…open the door Max!" Justin said as he panicked.

"Relax Justin!" Max said as he headed for the door.

When he opened the door, Alex and Harper were standing there.

"Max..come out here.." Harper said

"Why??" Max wondered

Harper just mouthed her answer which was 'I have a plan'

So Max followed and went out of the door, but still leaving the door wide open. Harper pushed Alex only enough so that she could get inside the room, then Harper yelled.

"JUSTIN! ALEX LIKES YOU!" then Harper shut the door leaving Alex and Justin inside, then she and Max ran and headed for the elevator

"HARP-" before Alex could finish, the door was shut when she turned to face where Harper and Max were a few seconds ago.

She closed here eyes wishing that she would disappear, but clearly she won't. So she turned around and saw Justin standing near her.

"Is it true?" Justin asked confused

"Huh? What?" Alex stammered

"Is it true? Do you really..uhm…like me?" Justin with a smile and a brow raised

Alex opened her mouth but no words came out. After a few seconds, she finally spoke

"Uhm…Yes Justin…I like you…" Alex stated slowly

"So there's no need for me to worry then?" Justin asked smiling

"Why would you worry?" Alex asked. She's the one confused now

"Because, I thought you didn't feel the same.." Justin said with a smile

"The same? You mean…you like me too?" Alex was still confused. But she smiled at Justin

"Yes Alex…I like you too…on second thought I don't" Alex frowned but then Justin continued

"I don't like you because… I love you Alex…" the smile reappeared on Alex's face

"I love you too Justin…" she said and they hugged

Justin and Alex were thankful that they played with the webcam. Because if they hadn't, they would have never admitted that they've fallen in love with each other.

They pulled away from the hug, and then Justin leaned down to kiss Alex. Their lips met once again, but this time, it was no accident.

**That's it :) Hope you liked the story :)**

**I'll be posting a new story…It's still going to be a JALEX story :)**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**Comments? ;) btw, thank you for the comments in the previous chapters :)**

**Xxoo,**

**litarandy**


End file.
